


Q, the cannon and the lightsaber.

by rosiemadder



Series: The many languages of Q [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a migraine, that is all,  quite cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q, the cannon and the lightsaber.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).



> A few things to note, I'm majorly ADHD which means a few things. First of all if it can't be written in less then an hour I won't write it, also once I've written it, its all I can do to check for spelling, never mind grammar and paragraph stucture, so basically what you see is what I wrote first warts and all. Which is why I very rarely write, and what I do I never post, however when Only_1_Truth asks you to post something you do . Having said this if anyone notices any glaring errors, or anything that really doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll attempt to maybe fix it.

Q woke up very slowly, he wondered why the London philharmonic was playing the 1812 Overture in his bedroom. Where did they fit the canon? As he slowly became aware he realized he was not in his bedroom, he was in his workshop at MI6, he had wires stuck to his face. He vaguely remembered staying up late to help James get into, no get out of? help James do something, god did his head hurt. He asked his watch the time, and date, as he didn't know where his glasses were, and he wasn't sure if he could see with them on anyway. God would they stop with the canons. He realized he had maybe slept for 3 hours at most which made his total of sleep for the past 3 days, maybe 6 hours. He also realized the silent alarm was going off on his computers, someone was trying to break into the work shop. He should be doing something. . . but the canons wouldn't stop. He all at once realized that he had a circuit board stuck in his hair, and he had a migraine, and apparently the cavalry was coming with canons. Oh and someone was trying to break in, he fumbled looking, searching with his hands, as he couldn't see, looking for his gun.  
A bloobey shape opened the door, and Q pointed the gun at him and shouted "Stop or I'll shoot".

Alec, 006, looked at the quartermaster in shock, it was worse then James had thought. James had called Alec in the middle of the night, in a panic, Q had been up sending James some important information for the mission, he realized that Q's voice was becoming slurred, and when he started speaking in Ukrainian, he realized Q must have a migraine coming on. He thanked Q for the information, signed off, shot some bad guys, then called Alec who he knew was much closer to London then he was. Alec had arrived to find the Quartermaster locked in his work area and not responding, so Alec had to pick the locks to get in. Q looked awful, like he hadn't slept properly in weeks, and he was yelling at Alec what may have been Mandarin. Alec found the light switch and turned dimmed the lights, James had said that would help. He held Q's medication he had got from medical, with a cup of tea. He slowly advanced towards Q, who was brandishing some sort of weapon at him.

"Q, give me that, what is it your holding anyway? Is that a light saber? Here give me the light saber, and drink your tea. Also Q, there are no canon's in here, and yes I am the cavalry, James sent me" Alec took the lightsaber and found what seemed to be the power button, switched it off, and handed Q the tea. 

Q noticed that the bloob shaped person, sounded alot like 006, and he had tea, he also had turned off the sun, which was nice. Why was 006 talking to him in Klingon? Q felt Alec put something in his hand, and then felt the cup he was handed. Q loved Alec, wait no he loved James. Maybe he loved them both.  
Alec thought Q maybe was talking in Klingon now, his head must really be in a mess, some of Q's minions where crowding in behind him to peer at the Quartermaster, R shooed them all away, and looked at Alec, "Here 006, the key to Q's flat, easier then trying to pick the locks, while holding the quartermaster. 007 says the noise cancelling headphones are in the top drawer, and the button on the side of the headboard activates the storm shutters that will block out all the light, get Q home, make him sleep. Oh by the way he says he loves you and James, but mostly James." R moved over to Q's work area muttering about crazy mad computer genius's and Klingon.

Alec picked up the quartermaster gently and headed to the car M had waiting. It was a good thing James knew Q so well it had taken forever to break the locks to the work space where Q was, who knew how much longer Q would have suffered if James hadn't given them the heads up.  
Q muttered something thanking Alec for sending the canons away, as Alec placed him in the bed, quietly locking the door behind him as he called James to inform him the quartermaster was once again speaking English. And to ask him to put in a good word to Q when he woke up, and ask him to make him a light saber, the one he had left on the desk seemed to be working.


End file.
